A Sleep-over?
by 4XLori
Summary: Hungary comes up with the idea of a sleepover party. She thinks that, as a yaoi-lover, she would watch a lot of yaoi acts. So that's what she did! It rated M so that my writing won't have any limitations.DA?
1. A Sleep-over?

SLEEP-OVER?

''A SREEP OVER?'' Japan wondered, while a feeling of excitement flew over him. ''YES! Zis should be awesome! The possibilities of yaoi actions are huge!'' Hungary explained. ''This is wonderfur for my manga!'' Kiku said back. ''I know! And hear this, I have installed hidden cameras all over the house! Ve von't miss anything juicy!'' Eliza added , with her usual enthusiastic voice. ''Who is coming to this event, Eriza-san?'' Kiku asked with a smile on his face. ''Vell, I have so far called Prussia, America, France, Italy, Germany, China, Russia, Spain, Romano, England, Poland, Greece, Turkey, Lithuania and umm... vat vas his name again... oh, yeah, Canada!'' The girl said while counting fingers. ''This sounds amazing Eriza-san!'' The Japanese man expressed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The Next day~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Hungary and Japan, had already settled at her house, having prepared every single small detail, from the cameras, to the bedrooms. Even though Eliza had organised everything, an annoying obstacle stood on her way: It was her husband , Austria. He was so strict about these things, that was totally against this idea. Hungary, after having a long-ass fight with him, she managed to shove him in a dark closet , locking the door,and leaving him powerless against her, and her scandalous ideas.

As the yaoi-lover friends were giving the final touches on the house, a sudden knock on the door, interrupted the two, stealing their attention. Hungary jumped from happiness and with no hesitation hurried to the door. With her eyes full of impatience, pulled the door open. Behind the door , there stood a fully loaded with bags Spaniard, with a struggling smile, and a greedy-looking Romano. She noticed that Italy wasn't carrying anything! She stood there to ''read'' the situation for a moment. '' What is this? Don't just look at us, help him! '' The Italian complained. ''N-no it's ok... but can we step in please?'' Antonio said with a trembling voice, realising a sigh, as he couldn't keep up with the weight. ''Oh, excuse me! Come in!'' Eliza said, as she stopped observing.

She stepped aside, so that Spain was able to pass. The Spaniard started walking in the house, slowly, like he was carrying something precious on his hug. As he stepped steadily, he tripped on a striped carpet , which immediately caused the bags to fall on the smooth stone floor, followed by him. Lovino, wasn't disturbed at all! He just walked pass the lying Spaniard. Japan quickly ran to help Antonio. Eliza was a bit stunned, and quickly a grin appeared on her face, but her eyebrows were set sadly.

Suddenly the door where Hungary was standing ''behind'', was slammed on her face! ''THE AWSOME PRUSSIA IS HERE! SUCK IT LOSERS!'' Prussia shouted, stepping in the house. He was followed by Germany, who by the way, was trying to stop him from acting like that ,and Italy-venetziano who was shyly eating pasta on the background. Hungary, who was sandwiched by the wall and the door, slowly started to grow a terrifying purple aura. ''YOU FOOLISH IDIOT!'' Eliza said as she proceeded to hit Gilbert with a frying pan. ''NOW ZAT AWSOME PRUSSIA IS HERE, YOU SHALL B~'' Before he could even finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a mighty pain on his head. ''AAWW!...VAT IS WRONG VITH YOU VOMAN?''Prussia shouted to the terrifying now woman, while he rubbed his head. ''ZE WRONG ZING HERE IS YOUR ATTITUDE!'' She argued. ''You say zat cauz' you can't understand true awesomeness when you see it!'' Gilbert said full of confidence while still on the ground. ''WHY YOU...''she growled.

While the two were arguing, Germany and Italy slipped past them, allowing themselves to escape from the situation. ''Herro, Rudwig-san, Itary-san. I'm happy to see you here!'' Japan said with a friendly smile. ''Ve~! It's .a. great to see you too!'' Italy said , hugging him carelessly. Japan , was looking uncomfortable, so Germany, who got the message, pulled Italy out of the hug and looked at him with a strict face. They moved from the hall, to the living room.

As the tension in the hallway was getting bigger, because of Eliza and Gilbert's fight, the door started knocking once again. Hungary's attention was drawn by the door, so she ignored the pissed off Prussia, which made him even more furious. ''DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE MY AWESOMENESS!'' He shouted at her. He stood up and pulled her from the hair. She immediately, hit his head once again with the pan. ''AAWW! STOP IT!'' He demanded as he let go of her hair and rubbed his own head.

She opened the door, and she saw the great formidable Russia followed by his creepy aura, and Lithuania. Eliza and Gilbert were both terrified by the view. They both stopped fighting, and observed...Until Russia said ''I'm coming in, DA?'' Hungary shivered and stammered ''D-Da...''. Russia stepped in , making the two countries step aside. Lithuania marched behind Ivan. Suddenly a voice came out of the fully opened door ''Is this, like, Russia; this is , like, totally lame!''. Everyone turned around to see that it was Poland. ''Kolkolkolkolkolkol'' Ivan said getting his aura even darker. ~SILENCE~ ''Hey! Let's all go inside!'' Hungary suggested while smiling nervously. Then , they were all leaded to the living room by her.

Another knock, on the door was heard, so that enabled Hungary to escape the dark aura of Russia. She opened it with a smile on her face, just to see... England and France fighting! ''BLACK SHIP OF EUROPE'', ''SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED FROG FACE''. And the fight kept going, until America appeared between them ''HEY! WHAT'S UP DUDES?''said with a clueless look on his face. ''SHUT UP YOU STUPID AMERICAN'' They both screamed at the same time. ''Hey, what did I ever do to you? Totally uncool!'' He said back. ''Ok, That's enough!'' she said calmly while dragging Arthur and Francis from their shirts. She wasn't able to lead them all the way because of a voice that almost reached her ears. She turned around, and there was Canada holding his bear and a bag. ''OMFG! That bear is defying the laws of gravity!'' she said, not believing in her eyes. ''N-no, it's me C-Canada!'' he explained to her. ''Oh , yeah, Canada... come in...'' she said politely.

He was then pushed aside by Turkey! ''HOLY SHIT! Do you see that bear floating?'' He asked with his loud voice. ''N-no it's me Cana~'' he was interrupted by Turkey that said ''Anyway, did Japan show up?. ''Y-yes, he is in the living room, follow me'' she smiled and lead the two in the room.

She quickly ran back at the door. She was sure that someone would have knocked so she was prepared. She opened the door just before a Chinese man was about to knock. China had no clue that she would open the door so he knocked on Hungary's forehead. ~SILENCE~. ''Vat are you doing?'' she said while slowly getting angry. ''S-SORRY! I didn't mean to do that! ~aru''. ''Just...come in Yao...'' she growled.

She followed him to the living room where everyone was. ''So, now zat ve are all here...'' she said, when was interrupted by Kiku ''Wait! One country is not present!''. ''It's that feta-bread again ,Greece!'' Turkey pointed out. ''Greeks always take their time...'' Ludwig said annoyed. ''ZZZZZZZzzzzzzZZZZZZzzzzz'' came from the Greek man, who was sleeping in a corner with a cat nuzzled on his belly, ''Wait, he was here arr arong?'' Japan said socked.


	2. Dare or Dare

_**DARE OR DARE  
**_

After all the countries settled their things, they all gathered once again in the living room, as ordered by Hungary. ''Now zat ve are all ready and settled, we shall begin'' She said, as she walked in the living room with her short dress pyjamas. All the 16 countries, turned their heads to see Hungary. They were all in their pyjamas! She stopped for a second due to the eyes that stared at her, but she immediately, cleaned her throat, and kept speaking '' *Cough* Ve should start this party with an incredible game of 'Dare or Dare' ''.

''Wait... isn't the game supposed to be called 'Truth or Da~''Antonio said, before he was interrupted by Francis! ''Ohonhonhon! I see what you did there, ma cherie!''. ''What? I didn't agree to this!'' Arthur said. ''That because you are the black sheep of Europe!'' Francis added , pissing off Arthur, ''SHUT UP YOU BLOODY MORRON...'' He shouted. Russia, wanted to stop them from fighting so he said with his regular, friendly, but at the same time creepy smile '' You two are going to stop now, DA?'', so they both stopped and sat down, influenced by their terror. ''Here!'' she added, while she revealed an empty bottle of beer, from behind her back '' We'll use this'' she said, as she placed the bottle on the round, small, coffee table. ''Ze rules are simple! Every one is forced to play, no exceptions, and as you understood by ze title zere can only be asked dares!Whoever doesn't make his dare has to strip naked, until his turn comes. Questions?'' Eliza explained. Canada, had a query so he raised his hand, hoping Eliza would answer it. ''OK, zen lets begin'' she said ignoring Matthew, who was now sad. ''W-WAIT! Vat if ve don't vant to play zis stupid game?'' Ludwig asked a little angry. ''Oh, come on Doitsu! Please .a. play with us!'' Italy begged. ''Agh... ok, vatever...'' he replied back to him. ''OBJECTION!'' a voice was heard from Yao's place. ''Vat now?'' Hungary sighted, ''I don't want to participate in this game! ~aru'' He said back. ''Hey, didn't you hear me? No exceptions! And by the vay... ven did you start to be such a pussy Yao?'' She responded. ''I-I'm not... ~aru'' He stammered , ''Zen shut ze hell up and play!'' She demanded him. When all the complaints were done, she glanced at the ,now, most of, excited countries. She noticed Antonio closing Romano's mouth with his hand, but she ignored the situation, and said ''I vill start!''.

The girl stooped to spin the glass bottle, as always with excitement, and then she took a sit next to Kiku. Like that, the first unlucky country to be pointed at from the bottle, was Feliciano! Hungary was known to be a yaoi-lover, so no one wanted to be at her turn, because they all knew she would help herself with her interest. ''Ve~! I go first!'' The naive boy said after the bottle pointed at him. Hungary smiled because she knew the perfectly fitted dare for him. ''I dare you to wear one of my pyjamas!'' she said, as she let a drool run down her chin. ''Ve~!'' The innocent boy said, not knowing her true intentions. He followed her to her room, just to dress him in her mini dress pyjamas, similar to hers, which enabled everyone to see his boxers. Feliciano, was used to get dressed by Hungary, due to the fact that was ''raised'' by her, so he trusted the girl enough.

When Feli came in the living room followed by Eliza, he smiled innocently at everyone. ''Hey! What the hell is .a. this? What the fuck did you do to my brother?'' Lovino demanded to know. ''Ve~! Don't .a. worry brother! I trust Hungary!'' he explained to Lovino, before he got out of control. Italy went straight for his seat next to Germany. Ludwig looked at Feliciano with a strict face. ''W-wait...'' he said. He caught Italy's attention, as he took of his pyjamas top and covered Feliciano with it. ''Thank you Germany! You didn't have to do this though!'' he said with a friendly smile. Ludwig refused to look him in the eyes. The fact was that he was cold, and felt a little uncomfortable with everyone in the room looking at his chest. Hungary's look was talking for her...It was like she screamed like a little girl meeting her favourite super-star!

Feliciano stretched his body and his arm to spin the bottle... and it pointed at Prussia! ''Of course, ze awesome me is gonna do any dare you put me through'' He said with confidence. Italy, kept thinking for a while, due to his innocence, until suddenly Kiku whispered in his ear a really challenging idea...''I .a. see! I .a. dare you to kiss Eliza...''. ~SILENCE~. ''WTF, KIKU?'' Eliza screamed, and blushed. ''Come on now! Ladies can't resist my awesomeness don't you act like you don't vant it!''. ''SHUT UP!'' Hungary screamed. Prussia changed seats with China , who was sitting next to her. ''GO AVAY!'' she shouted once again, showing her disagreement. ''DON'T VORRY! I VON'T BITE YOU OR ANYTHING LIKE ZAT...maybe!'' he said, making his creepy, rape smile and grabbing her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. ''N-noo...'' she said, loosing her strength...

THEY KISSED

...''AAAWW'' she screamed. ''Kesesesese!'' , ''YOU DID BITE ME!'' she cried... ~SILENCE~... ''D-don't stare at me...'' she said to everyone, blushing. Gilbert sat back down, next to her and crossed his arms, feeling proud of his actions and laughing. Eliza was staring at him with an angry look, now licking the blood that started running out her lips...''Y-you idiot... don't just laugh, spin the fucking bottle!'' she demanded. Everyone stopped staring at them and focused on Gilbert's movements.

He gave a big force of power at that spin that kept going for one minute, until it finally stopped at Russia. ''Kesesesese! I have the best for you! Call Belarus and tell her that you want to marry her''. Ivan had mixed emotions, anger, terror. His aura was uncontrollable, but he knew he had to do it because of the rules...~RING~RIN...~ ''MARRY ME!'' Belarus said straight , when she picked up the phone. ''A-actually s-sister, I want to mar...'' he couldn't even finish his sentence and she hung up. Ivan slowly stood up and made for an escape...but...the door got smashed in pieces. ''BROTHERRRR!'' Belarus said as she was crashing the door... she was wearing a ripped and bloody wedding dress... ''I'M RRREADYY!''. ''N-nyet! I...I didn't...'' Ivan tried to say, but she started to run after him, so he hurried to the closest room and locked himself in there, which was no obstacle for her.

~RANDOM VOICES/SCREAMS/SOUNDS~

~SILENCE~. ''WELL...that happened...'' Alfred said. ''Yep...'' Lithuania added. ~MORE SILENCE~ ''O-Okay, I'll do his turn then'' Antonio said, taking the turn. This time the bottle showed Turkey. ''Finally my turn!'' he said waiting for his challenge. ''Let me see... I dare you to take of your mask'' he said with curiosity. ''WOW... such a lame dare, pfff... what the hell then, here...'' he said , processing to take of his mask... At the time Sadik took his mask off, a really shiny light shone and blinded every single country on the room except Greece, who immediately woke up. ''S-Sadik?! Y-your eyes!'' Hercules said, surprisingly surprised! Sadik quickly put his mask back on ''WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT YOU FETA-BREAD?''. ''OH, nothing... the fact that you took your mask off after all those years, caught my attention!'' Hercules said. They kept staring at each others eyes for a couple of minutes (With the mask though).''What the hell just happened? Alfred said, rubbing his eyes. ''What was that Sadik-san?!'' Kiku asked shocked. ''Don't worry Japy , it's nothing!'' he said, taking his eyes off Hercules.

''I did my dare, now it's my turn'' Turkey said. He got his hands on the bottle which ended up showing China. ''Hehe! I know'' Sadik said full of confidence ''Go and see what is happening to Ivan''. ''WH-WHAT? I can't go in there...~aru!'' Poor Yao complained. ''You have to dude...'' Alfred reminded him.


	3. Don't strip

**Hey! posted another ''dare or dare'' chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**DON'T STREEP!**

There they were...Ivan and Yao...They ended up both back on their seats. The two countries, refused to take their eyes off the monotonous floor. Ivan was mid-dressed in a wedding suit, missing one of trousers leg, and his tie was wrapped around his neck, creating a tight noose, like someone tried to murder him...Just like what the expression on his face was saying. Yao was in his original pyjamas, but this time, they were torn apart, and seemed like they were washed in a pool of blood. His hair were messed up: most of them were tangled with each other, and some were still bound together by the thick rubber band that was nowhere near Yao had wrapped it in the first place!

~SILENCE~

''I-I'rr spin'' Kiku said,breaking the silence. And at that time, Arthur realised, he was basically fucked, as the bottle pointed at him. ''Bloody hell!'' he exclaimed. ''Oh! I dare you to rick Arfred's nippre!''. ''WHAT THE ACTUAL LITERAL HELL?'' Arthur shouted. ''Nice one Kiku!'' Eliza praised, showing him her thumbs up. ''Oh, well... I guess you gotta do it dude'' Alfred said as he lifted his shirt to reveal his nipple. ''Ohonhonhon, things are gonna get sexy!'' Francis said. ''SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED FUCKTARD!'' Arthur shouted once more. Francis laughed at his swearing. He changed sits with Canada who was sitting next to America, so that he could reach his chest, and that's what he did. England took out his tongue, and slowly approached Alfred's nipple, until he finally did, and he immediately pulled back, shaking his head in disgust. ''T-That wasn't sexy at all! That felt weird...'' Alfred expressed. ''SHUT UP!'' Arthur demanded as he reached for the bottle.

The bottle pointed at Francis. ''AHA! Now you'll see you moron!'' England threatened him. ''I...I...Uhm...'' Arthur straggled as he couldn't find a not lame dare. ''Do you need any help?'' Hungary asked. Arthur ignored her question and kept thinking, scratching his chin. Eliza took his silence as a positive response, so she walked to him, and whispered to his ear. ''Haha! This is extremely perfect for him! I dare you to shave your head!'' Arthur said happily. ''What? Non! I won't!'' Francis said straight. ''W-What? You can not refuse!'' Arthur said nervously. ''Yes I can!'' Francis contradicted. He started to strip his shirt and then his pants... ''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!'' Arthur said, covering his eyes. ''It's the rules'' Francis reminded him, as he proceeded to take his underwear off. ''FOR THE LOVE OF ANYTHING HOLLY DON'T TAKE IT OFF!'' Romano screamed as he ran to cover his innocent brother's eyes. Arthur quickly grabbed France's boxers, which unable him to remove them. ''LET GO!'' Francis demanded. ''NEVER'' England said as he had got a good grip on it.

''Arthur...Trust me! You do not want to have your hands so near to Francis's crotch...'' Antonio warned him. England stopped moving because he heard Spain. Francis stopped too, and stared at Arthur with a grin. ''GAH!'' Arthur screamed, as he let go of France's boxers and blushed. ''Honhonhonhon!'' Francis completed his actions and was now fully naked. ''Ok...I spin now'' he said normally, as he bended over to spin the bottle. ''NO! DON'T BEND... oh gosh...'' Romano said as he closed his own eyes too. ''Like, that size though is totally...'' Poland tried to say before Lithuania's hand closed his mouth. Everyone was uncomfortable except France, Greece, and Hungary...

Francis spun the bottle and it showed Ludwig. ''Ok... I dare you to... take Feli on your lap, until your or his turn comes'' Francis said grinning. Germany stammered ''V-vait...I v-'' he was interrupted by Feliciano who jumped on his lap and said ''VE~! It's .a. okay Germany!''. Ludwig sighted and looked at Italy. Lovino was irritated by the situation and said ''Hey! Stop harassing my .a. brother!''. Antonio, once again shut Romano's mouth so that he doesn't cause problems. And so, they continued.

Germany struggled and stretched to reach the bottle, and he finally did. ''My turn! I'm like totally ready'' Poland said as the bottle pointed at him. (He was wearing a dress and had his hair two small ponytails). ''I, uhm...dare you tell us what colour is your underwear...''. ''Let me see...'' Felix said as he lifted his dress, so that he was able to see it, ''It is pink with white dots!'' he replied. ''Um... Poland... we can see it...'' Lithuania said. ''Oh, yeah, like, how silly of me. I didn't need to describe it, you saw it yourself!'' he said. ''That's not what I meant...'' Lithuania tried to explain. ''Just spin the bottle!'' Turkey demanded. ''Okay, okay! Relax spicy boy!'' Poland said as he leaned to do as he said.

Japan was shown by the bottle. ''My turn'' Kiku said, rubbing his hands in impatience. ''I dare you to kiss Greece in his sleep'' Poland said straight. Japan raised his eyebrows and looked at Hercules who was indeed sleeping. ''WHAT IS THIS! JAPY NO! DON'T KISS THAT ASSHOLE!'' Turkey said as he grabbed Kiku's arm to unable him to do it. '' Saqid-san... I have to...'' Japan replied, as he slowly removed Turkeys hand off of his. He proceeded to go closer to Greece. Hungary couldn't take her now concentrated eyes of Kiku's movements, as she covered her mouth with her hand to keep a childish scream in. As Japan's face slowly approached Greece's, he woke up, and pushed himself into the kiss!

Kiku's eyes widened and he pulled back. ''H-Hercures?!'' He exclaimed as he covered his mouth. ''WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU FUCKING FETE-BREAD!'' Turkey shouted as he grabbed Greece's shirt and puled it, bringing him closer , for a threatening stare. ''He wanted it!'' Greece said as he stared back at him. ''N-no, it's Ok Saqid-san'' Japan said to forestall any fights. ''WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU BASTARD?'' Turkey shouted once again, ignoring Kiku's words. ''He liked it!'' Hercules said full of confidence. ''SEN OROSPU. SEN ÖLDÜRÜRÜM!''(You fucking bitch. I'll kill you) Turkey screamed at Greece's face, pulling him more violent. ''Θα μου κλάσεις''(You're gonna do shit) Greece said back. ''PREASE STOP!'' Kiku commanded them. Saqid let go of Hercules and sighed. ''Thank you'' Japan said as Saqid returned to his seat.

Kiku spun the bottle which pointed at Antonio. ''Ok, bring it'' Spain said full of excitement. ''I dare you to...'' Japan tried to say before Lovino interrupted him ''A-A-A-A-A-A-A-! Hold on a fucking .a. moment!'' All eyes focused on Romano. ''Don't you dare to tell him to pull my curl or you are fucking dead'' Romano warned Kiku. ''B-but...'' He tried to say but he was interrupted again. ''Don't 'But' me! Say something innocent for once god damn it!''. ''O-okay then'' Japan stammered as he lowered his head to think of a good and not dirty dare. ''I know! Put three cubes of ice in your front of the underwear!'' he said excited. ''Th-this is gonna sting!'' France exclaimed. Eliza ran, with no second thought and grabbed the ice-cubes from her fridge. ''How much time do I have to keep them in?'' He asked scared. ''Until they melt!'' Kiku answered.

Antonio swallowed his saliva and went for putting the cubes in his underwear. ''AAAAAAAAAAAH!'' he cried as the cold half-melted ice-cubes touched him. In his panic he ''invented'' a new dance! ''Gahahahahaha, dude that is really funny! Gahahahaha!'' Alfred laughed as he was basically rolling on the floor, holding his belly. ''Kesesesese! I agree so much! Kesesese!'' Gilbert said, In the same situation as Alfred. This kept going until the ice was melted. ''Haha! It looks like you peed your pants!'' Lovino laughed , showing that he enjoyed the hole dare.

* * *

**I wrote other languages in this chapter, and I want to inform you that I am sorry if something is wrong. I don't know Turkish, unlike Greek. Thank you for reading! 3**


	4. AhArthurrrr'

''Moving on?!'' Spain said blushing and covering the area on his pants that was wet. He then spun the bottle, which showed Lithuania. ''Me?'' he said surprised. ''I dare you toooooooo... let Felix set you in a pose...a-and you will have to stay like that 'till the end of the game''. ''W-What? I can't do that!'' He said nervous. ''You are so unawesome! If he doesn't do it zen he vill have to strip, Oh vait, zen ve vould all zee zat he doesn't have any balls! Kesesese'' Prussia teased. ''Why are you so mean to me?'' Lithuania asked,angry . ''Because you are a looser and I'm awesome!'' he replied with no hesitation. ''Come on Liet! Don't be , like, totally boggler!'' Poland agreed somehow with Gilbert. ''Okay, then...do it'' Toris sighed as he stood up. Felix started to fix Toris's position, to transform it, to the ones in his mind. Lithuania ended up in a prone stance; His elbows were touching the hard floor surface, and were upholding his head, his legs were folded (not fully) one more than the other in a girly way.

Russia stood up and walked towards Lithuania. ''Hey! Like, what are you doing?'' Poland asked Russia with a curious and angry look. Ivan ignored Felix and kept walking, until he reached Toris. He stared at him with a smile until he finally, sat on his waist, causing it to hurt. ''Mr. R-russia, w-what are y-you...'' Toris tried to say before his attention was drown by Ivan's purple, creepy, and cold aura. ''You will be my seat, DA?'' he commanded him. ''Yes!'' Lithuania replied with no further thought. ''Hey! Don't pick on Lithuania or I am gonna totally unleash my power on you...'' Poland warned as he kept talking nonsense for how he will punish him. Ivan had no particular reaction to Poland's warnings, and kept sitting on him. ''I'll spin for you, Da? '' Russia said as he kneeled to spin the bottle.

It stopped at Canada. ''No one is there...~aru'' Yao said as he hadn't noticed Matthew. ''What are you talking about? There is America!'' Romano said pointing at Canada. ''No, guys! I'm here!'' America said drawing all the attention to him. ''I'm Canada...'' Matthew tried to shout so everyone would hear him, with success. ''Ow! Yeah! Canada!'' Hungary said, feeling bad that she forgot him. ''Your dare it to sit on Francis's lap for the rest of the game, DA?'' Russia said and smiled, as he pressed Lithuania's back to the ground, which he resisted. ''B-but... he is naked'' Matthew said silently and blushed. ''Ohonhonhonhon! Come to papa! '' Francis said, as he patted his own knee to show that he wants it. Canada slowly stood up and walked towards France who had now opened his arms to lure him into a hug. Matthew stopped in front of Francis and looked away ''T-This is unfair...'' he tried to complain, before Francis dragged him on his lap.

Matthew blushed and moved around to find a comfortable spot. ''Oh, Canada...'' Francis moaned. ''W-what happened?'' Canada asked, as he half-turned his body to be able to see him. ''Ohonhonhon... nothing... ohonhonhon...'' Francis replied. But he was lying! Canada's movements, didn't help Francis to hold his boner, also, he started bleeding from the nose. ''N-now I spin?'' Matthew said as he stood up (Francis covered his area to hide the 'accident') to spin the bottle. It pointed at Romano. ''Oh great...'' He said ironically. ''Let me think...'' Canada said as he sat back at France's lap, which made his boner ever bigger. Matthew felt it... ''What is going on, Francis?!'' he asked as he proceeded to stand up again. ''NOTHING, MON AMI!'' Francis said immediately as he pulled Matthew back to hide his erection once again. ''YOU NASTY PERVERT'' Arthur said as he understood the situation. Francis laughed nervously and said ''What are you talking about, you idiot?''. ''YOU KNOW VERY WELL, WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT, OH GOSH!'' Arthur argued, as he face-palmed and blushed. Francis held Matthew harder and smiled more pervertedly and said ''Go on Mattie Ohonhonhon!''.

''O-okay! I dare you to...'' Canada stopped and thought of his question. ''I dare you to let Antonio pull your curl''. ''Fucking bastard, what did I say to Jap...'' he was interrupted by Spain's hand, blocking his mouth. ''Now, now,Romano! Be polite!'' Antonio said as he proceeded to get his other hand on the curl. Romano struggled to talk, but he couldn't! He pushed Antonio away with his legs and fists, but in the end he failed. Spain finally managed a way to pull it nonstop. Lovino's eyes started to get watery, and he stopped resisting. ''Ayyy! Stop .a. that, Please!'' Veneziano begged. ''OK, then...'' Antonio said as he took his hands off Romano. Lovino quickly covered his crotch ''Stupid pervert...'' he said, as he hid in a corner of the room to conceal the Antonio's doings. ''Aw, come on now don't be mad!'' Antonio said as he crawled near Lovino. ''Get back!'' Romano said as he shivered by Antonio's, now, touch. ''I'm sorry Romano...'' Antonio said before he was interrupted by Lovino's actions. He stood up and ran in the closest room (not in the one where Belarus was) still covering his crotch. ''ROMANO!'' Antonio ran after him to see why he was mad.

''Let's continue, I spin'' Poland said, and made his words into action. It pointed at Alfred. ''Yaaaay! Finally the hero's turn!'' Alfred said excited, as he stood up, waiting for his dare. ''I dare you to, like, take France's underwear, smell it and moan 'Arthuuuuurr', as we, like, record you'' Felix said. ''Wow, Felix!''Eliza said. ''THIS IS SICK! YOU ARE SICK!'' Arthur screamed. ~BAM~ A noise came from the room, where Spain and Italy were in. ''They are rearry into it!'' Kiku said. ''I won't smell France's boxers!'' Alfred said. ''Why? They are clean...'' Francis said as he lifted them up, ''Right, Arthur?'' he asked. ''HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!'' He replied angrily. ''You held them after all!'' Francis added. ''SHUT UP! I WAS TRYING TO STOP YOU, YOU PERVERT!'' Arthur argued. ''Anyway! Heroes do anything, right Alfred?'' Hungary asked with her purple aura circling him. ''I... guess'' America sighed.

~AH! ARTHUR! *SNIFF*~

''OH MY DEAR GOD! STOP!'' England demanded. ''Oh no!... I wasn't recording! Do it again!'' Eliza said drooling.

~*SNIFF* UGH! ARTHUR!~

''Oh, wait, is it this button? Could you do it again?'' She asked once again. England was blushing more and more.

~*SNIFF* ARTHUR! AHHH!~

''Oh! This isn't the button!'' she repeated. ''Oh, give it here!'' Arthur said as he stole the camera from her hands. ''Ok, do it again Alfred!''

~ARTHUR! *SNIFF*~

''ARTHUR?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT?!'' Francis teased as he realized what was happening. He was recording Alfred sniffing underwear and moaning his name! ''W-WHAT? I...I WASN'T! I JUST...'' England tried to explain, with failure. ''WOAH! Arthur... dude, uncool!'' Alfred said as he threw the underwear on the camera. ''N-NO! I WASN'T TRYING TO... NO!'' England stammered once again. ''I thought you weren't a pervert Arthur! But damn!'' Francis kept teasing. ''Shame on you Arthur-san!'' Japan scolded seriously. ''SHUT UP EVERYONE!'' He ran in a corner and transformed it into his personal space.

''I guess, now I spin...'' Alfred said. It was Hungary's turn. ''I...dare you...to... exchange underwear with Gilbert!'' America said. ''Vat? No!'' Hungary refused. ''Vait! Zis is unawesome!'' Gilbert complained. ''Oh! You could just strip if you don't want to do it! Ohonhonhon!'' Francis teased. ''Uhm, Francis you are drooling a little...'' Canada said. ''I don't vant to!'' Eliza cried. ''You have to, just like everyone did...'' Yao said annoyed. ''Alright, alright...'' she said as she pulled Prussia to the bathroom.

The door of the room where Spain and Romano were in opened. All eyes on the two countries who stepped out of the room. They were both, just like when they got in there. ''What the hell are you all staring at?'' Romano asked, which made everyone look away. ''Are you okay, fratello?'' Feliciano questioned. ''Yes...'' He replied. They sat back at their seats. Antonio smiled at Lovino, but Lovino's eyes were refusing to look at him. ''H-hey...'' Antonio tried to touch Lovino's shoulder. ''SHUT UP! DON'T TOUCH ME!'' He shouted immediately as he hit his hand,to not let him touch him.

Hungary and Prussia were now done. Eliza stepped out do the bathroom first and went straight for her seat (She was still wearing her dress). Gilbert's entrance (with no pants on) made several of the countries to laugh and the rest of them were closing their eyes in disgust. ''Vat!? I am awesome I know!'' Prussia said blushing. Eliza's panties weren't able to hide 'everything', and moreover... they were just too tight on his body. ''Can I put my pants back on now?'' He asked Hungary. ''Yes! Hahahaha!'' She laughed.

She then stretched to reach the bottle which pointed at Greece. Hungary coughed to clean her throat, which was the reason Hercules woke up. ''I dare you to seductively deep-throat a banana!'' Eliza, ''Ok'' Greece said simply, which sealed him with his fate. Kiku ran to the kitchen and grabbed a banana. ''Vait! Not only deep throat!'' She added. Hercules took the banana, and slowly opened it with his teeth. He kissed it several times before he started licking it... ''I see you have been practicing! Hahahaha!'' Turkey commented, but Greece ignored and kept doing his dare. It wasn't long when he finally deep-throated it. After he stopped, Turkey, Japan and Hungary were still staring at him. He bit and ate half of it, which made Sadiq and Kiku shiver. ''WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?'' Turkey asked scared. ''You got into it huh?'' Greece teased him. ''NO! Fucking feta-bread...'' he murmured. ''Yes? Why the immediate answer?'' Hercules asked him. ''SHUT UP ASSHOLE'' he screamed. ''Prease stop arguing!'' Japan begged as he got between them.

''Guys! Stop it!'' Hungary said. ''Fight! Fight! Fight!'' Prussia cheered. Soon Gilbert had Eliza's purple aura around him once again. His cheering was interrupted by the usual hit from the usual frying pan. ''AAWW... vat vas zat for?'' He asked angry. ''Stop cheering at zem having a fight!'' she answered.

''mr. R-russia? C-could you... stop that...'' Lithuania kept begging Ivan in the distance. ''What was that?'' he asked releasing another creepy smile and pushing him down to the ground harder. ''Hey, get off Lithuania, or , like, you are totally doomed.'' Poland warned.

''Ohonhonhonhonhonhonhonhon...Canada...'' France kept moaning. ''Francis are you alright? Please answer me!'' Canada said worried.

~CRACK~

A sound came from Greece's and Turkey's side. Sadiq had broken the bottle of the game on Hercules's head. ''That's what you get you fucker!'' Turkey said as he was still holding the half bottle on his hand. Hercules put his hands on the wound and gave a death stare at him. ''What are you doing Sadiq-san?!'' Japan asked as he ran to help Hercules. Greece then, punched Turkey's eye with his ,full of blood, now fist.

~STOP EVERYONE!~ARU~


	5. At Bed

Somehow, Yao's trembling voice, managed to succeed to fulfill his purpose; stop the fights. Hungary sighed and walked to the kitchen, to take another bottle. She came back with a full bottle of vodka ''Uhm... I-Ivan? Can you please help me get rid of ze Vodka?''. Her question, made Ivan stand up, giving a relief sigh to Toris. It wasn't long before Ivan drunk all of the liquid... Did the whole bottle had no effect on him at all?

Hercules was now wiping the blood off his face and his hand with a towel. After he was clean, he grabbed the bottle from Ivan's hand and placed it back at its place, in the middle of the coffee table. He spun the bottle and sat back at his seat. Ludwig was the unlucky one to be pointed at for a second time. Ludwig was concentrated at what dare he would be given by him... But Greece fell asleep resting his head on Kiku's lap! When did he do that? ''Shhhhh...'' Kiku said softly, as he ran his fingers through Hercules's hair. Turkey became jealous, so came closer to Kiku, and was now in his personal space. He slowly stretched his arm around Kiku's shoulder, without him noticing or touching him.

''I wirr say for him... I dare you to brush Feliciano's teeth here, but don't ret him off your rap'' Kiku said as he started to stroke Hercules's hair. ''How is zat even going to vork?'' Ludwig complained. ''Kesesesese, it won't be the first time you put stuff, in his mouth!'' Prussia teased. ''He once forced me to taste his 'wurst' (Sausage) '' Feliciano added. ''What is .a. that even supposed to fucking mean?!'' Romano screamed shocked. ''HE IS JOKING!'' Germany said to prevent any misunderstandings. ''I'll bring you the stuff you need'' Eliza offered. ~WAITING~ When she came back at the room she was carrying a tooth brush, a toothpaste, a glass of water and a towel. ''Here you go!'' She said as she passed the necessary stuff at Ludwig.

Italy stood up to help him with the settling. Ludwig put his left ankle on his right knee for comfort and Feliciano sat on the lap, facing him right at his serious, but blushed face. ''Ohonhonhon! Look at that stance! Hey Matty shall we sit like that too?'' Francis commented. ''N-no way!'' Canada answered blushing. Germany was now struggling to fill the toothbrush with some of the tooth paste, until he finally did. ''Open you mouth Italy'' He said as he was ready to enter his mouth with the brush. Italy did as he commanded him with no hesitation. He softly started to brush the teeth, moving his hand all around, to clean even the slightest detail. This kept going for two minutes due to his neat and perfectionist trait. When he was over, Feli took a sip of the water, gargled, and spit it out. Ludwig then brought the towel to touch Feli's dirty lips to get them clean. ''Grazie Doitsu!'' Italy said as kissed Ludwig's cheek and went for a hug. After the short moment hug was over, they fixed their stance like the one from before. ''You know you don't have to sit on his rap anymore, Right?'' Kiku reminded Feliciano. ''Yes!~Ve'' He said back, still sitting on his lap.

Italy went for Germany's spinning as he was now unable to reach the bottle. It showed Arthur, who was hiding in his gloomy corner. The fact that his turn had arrived, didn't trigger anything, as he continued 'Rooting' on that corner. Ludwig coughed to clean his throat '' I dare you to... Shave your eyebrows...'' Germany said loud so that he heard him. The words reached Arthur's ear, dragging his attention. He lied down and started tearing, as in his situation, he was really 'cornered'. ''Honhonhonhon! Oh, come on now, don't cry Iggy! Start striping!'' Francis peeved. ''You bloody morons! I WON'T STAND FOR THIS!'' He screamed. ''Choose... shave or strip?'' Hungary said, making the situation harder to face, for Arthur. ''I won't shave my perfect eye-brows! Nether will I st~'' He couldn't even finish his sentence, when Francis said ''STRIP IT IS THEN!'' and stood up (Mat stood up too).

''DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!'' Arthur said to Francis, who was now approaching him. Francis laughed and rushed to grab his thin fabric shirt. ''YOU FROG, DON'T TOUCH ME WHEN YOU ARE NAKED! GO AWAY!'' Arthur screamed and resisted to take off his clothes. Suddenly his shirt got torn in half and his bare chest was revealed. ''I WILL CURSE YOU, YOU PERVERT!'' He kept warning as he started to push him away. ''JUST GET THEM OFF!'' Francis demanded.~POOF~ During some seconds Arthur was naked. He ran and covered himself against the wall of his corner. ''Mine is bigger, as expected! Honhonhonhon!'' Francis bragged. ''SHUT UP!'' Arthur shouted from the safety of his nook. ''I refuse to move from my seat!'' Arthur said crossing his hands. ''Fine!'' Francis said back as he went for a spin.

It pointed at Yao. ''Ok, I dare you to pee your pants right here and now!'' Francis said. ''WHAT? I can't go here!~aru'' Yao said desperately. ''DO IT!'' Francis demanded. ''O-ok... b-but don't look at me...'' Yao begged as he blushed and looked down. ''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...HAHAHAHAAAHAHA!'' Lovino laughed loud. ''Romano? Did you wet your pants again?'' Antonio asked angry. ''Shut up you fucking bastard, who do you think you are, saying stuff like that, I hate you!'' Lovino shouted. ''Yes I did you bastard...'' He murmured. Yao took a deep breath and held it as he started releasing. When he was over, he asked ''Please don't look at me, and can I maybe change pants and underwear?~aru''. ''No! You have to stay like that!'' Francis answered after a laugh. ''O-okay then... shall I spin?~aru'' Yao said as he proceeded to spin the bottle.

It pointed at Lithuania. ''Me again?'' He complained with despair. ''I, uhm... dare you to...add the words 'at bed' at the end of everything you say~aru''. ''How should I do it?'' He asked. ''Just do it Liet!'' Poland cheered.

''Am I doing it right at bed?'' He demonstrated.

''Yes, you are, like, totally perfect at bed'' Poland said.

''Stop saying these things at bed!'' He said nervously.

''What? You don't like the moaning sounds!'' He asked with a sad face.

''I don't know what you are talking about at bed!'' He said even more nervously.

~SILENCE~

''So you have active sex life!'' Eliza said.

''No! We don't do anything at bed!'' He informed.

''What are you saying Liet?!'' Poland asked angry.

''What am I saying at bed?'' Lithuania said confused.

''I get it now...'' He said as he turned his back at him.

''Felix at bed...'' Toris said.

''YES?!'' Felix looked at him with shiny eyes.

''Why are you mad at me at bed?'' Toris said.

''I'm never mad at you at bed!'' He answered.

''What bed at bed?'' He said back.

~MORE SILENCE~

''~Ve! I'm .a. confused!'' Feliciano expressed.

Toris dropped the whole confusion and reached for the bottle, as Felix turned his back at him once again. The bottle showed Matthew. ''I dare you to lick your nose at bed!''. ''Okay, I can do that!'' He said happily. ''VAIT, VAIT, VAIT... vat's vith zat lame-ass dare? Find another one!' 'Eliza remarked. ''B-But...in bed!'' He said. ''I don't care what you do at bed, find another one!'' She teased. ''Okay... I, uhm, dare you... to... lick Francis's bellybutton at bed... Was that good at bed?'' . ''Yes! Zat vas surprisingly good!'' She praised. ''Wait! You two like went to his bed together?'' Poland asked angry. ''N-no, at bed!'' He reassured. ''Where then?'' Poland resisted. ''Nowhere!'' She said quickly to avoid any misunderstandings. ''N-no! I can't!'' Canada exclaimed. ''Vell, you could strip and sit naked on Francis's lap who is naked too... zat leads to more 'adult' stuff!'' she said. ''Ohonhonhonhonhon! Can I have both?! Honhonhonhon!'' Francis said as he started to bleed from his nose again. ''What? No! I'll do the bellybutton''.

He stood up and kneeled facing Francis's belly. Francis stared a Matthew with a perverted grin. He was up to something! Mat took out his tongue and came closer to Francis's belly; It made the situation more uncomfortable for Matthew, as his tongue was closer to Francis's crotch than ever before. Canada felt a forceful push to his head, leading him lower. ''What are you doing Francis?!'' Canada asked as he pulled back to avoid the contact between his tongue and...well... you know! ''Oh! Nothing mon ami! Keep going! Honhonhonhon!'' he lied. Matthew's innocence was what made him retry the dare. Francis repeated his previous actions, which made Matthew do the same. ''Stop it Francis!'' He demanded, as he crossed his arms. ''What are you talking about Matty?'' Francis faked. Mat stared at Francis's face, for quite enough time to stop his nose-bleeding. ''Why don't you do it?'' Francis asked, with that usual perv face. Matthew, with the speed of lightning, leaned and licked his bellybutton, and with the same speed he pulled back. ''Damn, Brother!'' Alfred exclaimed surprised. ''That speed though!'' Antonio commented.

Canada turned his back to France and grabbed the bottle. The bottle started spinning as Mat took a seat back at Francis's lap. The rotation was over by the time Mat sat down. It was America's turn. ''Finally my turn again!'' He expressed with excitement showing through his voice. ''I... d-don't know how to challenge you...'' He said. ''I dare you to hug Arthur from behind and kiss and bite his neck pationately for one minute!'' Hungary poped in Matthew's turn. Arthur was absorbed by his gloominess so he never heard the challenge.

Alfred slowly sneaked behind him and opened wide his hands, so he could fit between them. As America trapped England in his arms with a quick movement, a girly gasp came from Arthur's mouth. He moved all around, trying to get loose with no success. The power that Arthur carried was nothing in front of America's. Alfred slightly opened his mouth and pressed his teeth against Arthur's flesh on the neck. He screamed and leaned his neck to the right, as the pain he felt was at the left side. Alfred then kept kissing, licking and sucking all over Arthur's neck. ~SCREAMS/CURSES/BRITISH SWEARING~ For two minutes in a row Alfred had been occupying Arthur's neck. ''How much time left?'' He asked as he got tired. ''Oh! You timer is long over!'' Hungary answered smiling. ''What? Why didn't you tell me!'' He asked as he released Arthur. ''YOU PLONKER, FUCKWIT, GUM-CHEWING FAT CUNT, COCK MUNCHER, PILLOW BIGHTER, SUMBITCH... I HATE YOU ALL!'' He said as he ran to the bathroom to manage how to cover his, full of bite-marks and hickeys now neck.


End file.
